Calling Out
by MckayZielke
Summary: Gaara has a dark past, Naruto wants to find out what it is. But Gaara is unwilling to relive the past, so how will Naruto get to him? Even I don't know yet...NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

AN: hola, don't get your hopes up with this story, i don't honestly think i will ever be able to come up with a compelling and interesting plot for this. Try The Unknown instead, it has the same basic plot (in my own mind) and is a much better read.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of the characters. they belong to masashi kishimoto

* * *

Have I ever seen someone so lovely? No, I am sure I have not. Yellow hair the color of the brightest sun, eyes the purest dark blue; and tan skin to top it off. I looked down at my own body and I wanted to sigh with annoyance. I am pale, too skinny; I have limp fiery red hair and solid teal eyes that, people have told me, burn into the souls of the weak: what, with their thick outline of black eyeliner and pupil-less irises, they were kind of creepy.

A kid roughhousing with a friend knocked into my desk and I glared venomously at the imbecile until he moved away. Loud laughter caught my attention and returned it to the blonde beauty I had just been thinking about. His friends were laughing—albeit more quietly than him—at something he had done and I was mildly curious as to what was so amusing. I half stood as if to go over to their desks before sitting back down firmly. I couldn't get involved with anyone; I wouldn't dare risk loosing the blonde over something as simple as being with him. The concept was just silly.

"Alright shut the hell up!" cried someone in the classroom and there was but a moment of silence before a rebellion erupted from the teacher-less students, not liking how one of their own thought she could control them. A kid got into her face and I knew what was about to happen. "Really? I'm glad you feel that way," she spoke calmly but I knew better and it turned out that I was right because she pulled her arm back and slugged him in the face, knocking him back several feet and laying him out on the ground where he didn't really move.

"You fucking bitch!" yelled the kid's friend before taking a couple of steps toward her.

He never got any farther because I stood, grabbed him by his long black hair and I slammed his face into my desk a couple of times. I then pulled him up by his hair and started slamming my fist into his face with considerable force, feeling the bones in his nose give way. I wanted to keep going, to kill him right then and there, never mind the witnesses, never mind the dire consequences; I just wanted to kill him. The girl he had threatened rushed to me and pulled me off of him before I could do some permanent damage and told me to recite the riddle my psychiatrist had given me to help my temper and blood lust.

"I'm fine," I snapped when I got tired of hearing her yammer in my ear about self-control and stuff like that.

"Why would you do that anyway?"

"He called you a bitch," I shrugged and she walked back over to the body to check if he was bleeding since she had already known the answer. I hoped he wasn't, that seat gave me a perfect view of the blonde but if there was blood there then I would imagine it there every time I sat down and then…

"Hey!" a chipper voice intoned from my left and I looked to find the blonde smiling up at me. I could barely breathe, his beauty gripping me so tightly it was ridiculous and I realized my hand was resting upon his desktop. "That was so cool! How you handled that asshole I mean. Isn't Temari" the chick who was walking back to give me the verdict "your older sister?"

"She failed this class twice."

"Oh," he paused; looking me over and one of his friends joked around.

"Why don't you just get it over with, Naruto?"

Naruto, that was his name, I would have to remember that.

"Shut up, Kiba!" he snarled, his upper lip hiking up and stretching over his top teeth in a feral manner. It was oddly sexy, how his innocent face could actually look sinister.

I felt a sudden discomfort as my belly was assaulted with butterflies in a way I do not remember ever happening before. I have found beauties attractive before—and had always ended up fucking them then leaving—but none of them had managed to give me _butterflies_. Perhaps it was the fact that I am a freak in the bed and I have only gotten one of those like me before. And even she had not been able to handle my ultimate fantasy.

Chuckles emitted from the brunette who turned around in his seat to flirt with the shy Hinata girl.

"Sorry about him..."

"Hey," Temari walked up, her hair a little ruffled. "I dragged that asshole to his seat, there's no blood so you should be good."

"I didn't hurt him too badly."

"Yeah, a broken nose isn't so horrible." She then looked from me to Naruto, "Hey, brat."

"Hey…" Naruto trailed off. His usual response was something I do not approve of, even though Temari had told him a thousand times that she didn't mind when Naruto called her a bitch.

"Ignore him," Temari waved a general hand in my direction, "Gaara couldn't hurt you if he wanted to."

I glared daggers of hatred at her and some people who had noticed shied away from me. Naruto laughed though, "I don't know, he looked pretty tough just now."

"Oh him," she grabbed me roughly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He's just a big softy underneath it all, right Gaara?"

"No."

There was an awkward pause where no one knew what to do before I twirled around and marched back to my seat, daring silently for someone to say something as I reaffirmed that there was no blood.

* * *

"Herpes will kill you so much faster than a cold ever could."

I felt like ripping Kankuro's head right off his stout shoulders as Temari told him to shut up. Sitting in a cramped Beetle with his smelly hide pressing against my body and his loud voice booming in my ear was not what I like to do when ending my school day. Yet I endure this torture without comment, mostly staying completely silent as Temari drove and her boyfriend sat comfortably in the front seat.

I would have very much liked to take the front seat and kick the pretty bastard right out of the car, leaving him in the middle of nowhere where he belonged. But Temari 'really likes this one' so I let him live.

"I was hoping to have you come over, Sakon."

The teen looked momentarily at Temari, tracing her shapely frame with his eyes and I had to refrain from killing him like I killed Sakon's twin back when Ukon had dated her.

"Is there a special occasion?"

"No," she looked at him from the corner of her eye and blushed when she noticed something upon her thigh. I had already noticed the pale hand resting higher and higher upon my sister's leg and I was gripping the door handle next to me so hard that the plain plastic groaned.

Kankuro snapped first.

"Okay you dirty pervert! Quit touching my sister."

"Sorry," he smiled mischievously before pulling down the mirror in the car ceiling to fix his green eyeliner.

I felt my temper rise and, just as I was about to say something Temari noticed and gave me a meaningful look. She had always loved Sakon, much more than the aloof Ukon and she didn't want anything happening to him. So I sat back, hands balled into fists, face set into a grimace. If only I didn't care about my sister...

* * *

The sounds of Temari's bed frame slapping repeatedly into the wall above my headboard drove me mad and strove to make my night hell. The only way the repetitive sound could have made me madder was if it were keeping me awake. As it was, I am an insomniac and would not have been sleeping anyway.

So when Temari orgasmed and called Sakon's name loudly enough for me to hear perfectly I went into the room and demanded that they cease or else Sakon would not live to see morning, much like his late twin brother.

Minutes later, garbed in a silky robe and hair in limp disarray, Temari walked into my room and sat at the foot of my bed. "What's bothering you?"

"Sakon."

"Why?" Temari was very used to pumping me for information for I am reluctant to talk to anyone. Once she had had to ask me questions for three minutes straight before I would tell her that I had needed some more eyeliner…

"He annoys me, more than Ukon."

She paused, chewing lightly on her lower lip, "You know I love him."

"I don't see why."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

I stared at her listlessly, "I believe I love you and sometimes Kankuro."

"Have you ever loved anyone else?"

I paused, thinking back on everyone I had ever met—most of which were no longer alive thanks to our encounter—and announced that I had loved our uncle.

"He doesn't count."

"Why?"

"He tried to kill you and those who love one another don't intentionally try to harm each other." Temari sighed and gently touched my forehead. "Do you think you can sleep tonight?"

"No."

We sat in comfortable silence for a long time, not needing to fill the yawning quiet with mindless chatter. This was one of the few times we could enjoy silence like this and only in the presence of the other did we ever truly get it. Temari watched me carefully, waiting to see what I would do and how I would react.

"I miss home."

Temari was shocked when I was actually the first to break the silence and it compelled her to go to me, to hold me, to dry whatever tears may have fallen from my eyes. She should have known better than to think I would actually be crying over that hellhole we had escaped from but I silently and stealthily enjoyed her long embrace before shoving her away and telling her to leave my room.

"Enjoy your night," she said and slid the door shut softly, like a whisper of wind through trees.

* * *

I watched my alarm clock, waiting for it to announce the time as 5:57 so that I could finally start to get ready. I would have already started long ago except that I knew I would get frustrated when I had thirty extra minutes to do nothing. And if there was anything to be afraid of it would be a cranky Sabaku no Gaara at six o' clock in the morning.

The bleeping of my clock jarred me for but a moment before I slapped it off and rocketed out of bed, rushing until I reached the bathroom just as my two siblings cracked open their doors to see if they were incredibly lucky—as in I would have actually fallen asleep and wasn't wide awake enough to have reached the one and only bathroom first. Kankuro groaned and slammed his door while Temari tried to negotiate with me, telling me she would make my favorite dinner if I would let her at the shower first.

"No."

Sometimes Kankuro would fight me for the bathroom and sometimes Temari would physically tear me from the bathroom but for the most part they left me alone with it.

"If you don't let my in there first Sakon and I will have sex in every available space in your room, including your window seat."

"No!" I glared hatefully at Temari but—immune to my terrifying gaze—she merely stared at me, daring me to test her. "Fine…"

I reluctantly relinquished the shower.

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara?" the voice currently grating on my nerves was coming from a rather timid girl, clutching her books as though they could keep her from drowning.

"Yes?" my monotone usually gets on everyone's nerves but I can never bring myself to care.

"My name's Misa, nice to meet you."

I looked at Misa and frowned even more. She was blushing. Meaning she liked me in some kind of 'romantic' way and that I would have to explain yet again that I'm not interested in anyone in this school... Sure that's not entirely true—Naruto—but she don't have to know that.

"I was wondering, since you're all alone out here…" she gestured vaguely around the green slope of hill I had made a small nest at for lunch "If you would like to, I dunno, come sit with me and my friends?"

"No," my tone was cold and her face fell, she looked over her shoulder—giving me an accidental look at her pink panties—at her friends and made a shrugging motion. I just wanted her to leave already.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." And she did, which made me immensely happy…kinda.

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes were watching me when I looked over at him in Biology class, and they quickly turned away when he noticed my stare. I hated him for it, for his friend's teasing him into a blush, a shy glance. I knew it was all a game, one where they 'tried to guess the freaky kid's sexuality'. It was obvious and juvenile and I almost hated the blonde for going along with it. Almost being the key word, somehow I was still giving him a chance at life.

"Mr. Sabaku?" I looked upon my female teacher blankly, "you made the highest grade in all of my classes," she was beaming at me as she handed me my latest test: the number 110 stared back at me and I noticed that she had added fifteen points to all of our grades and I hadn't been even close to needing it.

"Cool," I whispered and tucked it away, not really caring.

Naruto was whispering to his friends and looking at me and I felt my old anger rise at this. He was mocking me, to get his friends to laugh at my expense. Did he not realize who he was dealing with?

"Yo, Gaara." I glanced coldly at Naruto and said nothing about the fact that he had said my name so informally. "Uh," he rubbed the back of his head and looked over his shoulder at his friends who all gave him encouraging looks. My god, what was he thinking?

"Hurry up," I snapped and gave him a very cold glare that usually sent people running.

"Whatcha doing this weekend?" he asked in a rush and I just continued to glare at him. "Why are you so mad, anyway?"

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that, go play your games with a dumber guy or girl for all I care…" I knew I wasn't making all that much sense but I was so mad that everything was starting to get fuzzy and Shukaku was pushing forward.

"Hey, it's not a game." Naruto now looked even more nervous than before. "Trust me, okay?" When I gave no indication of doing such a thing he continued, "Give me a chance, just one. If i fuck you over then you can cut my balls off."

I stood slowly, keeping my eyes trained on him, "Fine, I'll come by your house this weekend, Saturday, and, if you try anything I can assure you that it won't be the first time I have decided to tear off someone's balls with my bare hands." The bell conveniently rang and I left; a shocked blonde in my wake.

* * *

"This is stupid," I growled as Temari ran the comb through my hair. She was trying to tame it but was only succeeding in making it worse than ever. My sister had even tried making me dress up but I had threatened not to make food for the next three weeks and she said it wasn't even close to worth it. "He wasn't being serious, and he's going to do something stupid."

"Are you really gonna kill him?" she gave me a worried look and I knew why. Naruto was someone I had like for a long time, and the last person I had liked had done exactly what I fear from Naruto.

By letting him live we had had to move to escape the ridicule from the entire school on our family.

"I won't have a repeat of last time."

She nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

AN: yes, i am very aware that this was poorly written and totally not up to my standards. i managed to change a couple of things but this is a story i have almost officially given up on and will delete in the next few months...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's house was huge, practically a mansion that made me immensely envious at first glance. I live in a loft at the very edge of Tokyo and Naruto got to live in this place? What made him so special? What made him better than me? I stopped my thoughts there, not allowing my poor stature to get the better of me anymore.

I walked stiffly up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A pleasant chime wrung through the house that made me feel completely out of place. I waited a long time for someone to come and, when they finally did, I was shocked to see a woman in a very skimpy maid's outfit, leaning over much more than necessary to bring emphasis to her large breasts, and she talked in a high pitched voice with almost no intelligence behind her words.

"Yes?"

I stood in shocked silence for a moment, unable to process why Naruto would have this type of woman running around his house.

She blinked a couple of times slowly, "Can I help you?"

"Is Naruto here?" I was finally able to make my vocals work properly.

"Ah?" the way she spoke, how can I explain? There was a question at the end of all her sentences. "I think he's here?" she looked behind her and I caught a glimpse of frilly pink undies as the skirt swirled easily around her upper thighs. "Naruto-kun?" she yelled and we both waited to see if there would be a response. "Is he expecting you?"

"Should be…" I grunted and she smiled a vacant smile.

Something seemed to occur to her and she bowed low to me, "If you wouldn't mind waiting in the den for a minute I think I know where he is?"

"Sure," I muttered and she led me to the inner hallway, which was huge, and decorated, with portraits of both Naruto and a white haired man who was vaguely familiar to me.

She took off, her long purple hair bouncing along with her breasts. I watched her go with interest and wondered why Naruto had asked me to 'hang out'. I surprisingly didn't have long to think because a cursing blonde and the ditzy purple haired maid came walking quickly up.

"I hope you came and got me right away." Snapped Naruto, glaring at her body like it was getting on his nerves. "And you should know by now that you aren't supposed to dress like that unless Jiraiya is here. He's on vacation and I'm not into you!"

"I know? I just like it!" she giggled and ran off when Naruto shooed her away.

"Hey," Naruto gave me a lopsided grin and I stared blankly at him in response. "Awkward…" he chimed and I huffed with annoyance.

"What did you want to do?"

"You wanna see a movie or something? Or would you prefer to just stay here and find something to do…?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

My glare made him shiver and I could have sworn that I saw a look of excitement in those large blue eyes. "Look, if this is a joke don't try anything, just let me know so I can go back home."

Naruto looked over my shoulder, trying to identify a car that I didn't have. "How did you get here?"

"It's called walking, ever heard of it?"

"If you're going to be this unpleasant the entire time I don't know why I would even bother with you. Now, movie or home?"

I stood there for a long time, trying and failing to out-glare the blonde fool, before enquiring, "What movies are out?"

We took his car, okay one of his many cars, and we saw an action movie in the most expensive gallery possible, ate dinner at a kind of fancy, kind of not restaurant, and he paid for it all like it was nothing. Afterwards we debated on whether or not I should go back to his home and I firmly decided it would be a bad idea. Not that I didn't want to but I didn't want to fall asleep and wake up with some kind of embarrassing situation on my hands where we would have to move yet again.

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow? I had loads of fun."

I looked back at him and nodded my head mutely. He had kind of gotten me to talk but he had made it clear he would want me to talk more later. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to get to know me, I wasn't sure I wanted to let him into my shell. And I wasn't completely sure I was going to have a choice in the matter.

* * *

Temari was waiting up for me when I got home and she smiled hopefully. "Well?"

"It was…fun." I wouldn't say anymore no matter how much she begged to know. I went to bed that night and actually got about five minutes of sleep before my insomnia woke me up and I had to sit around and wait until I could make breakfast.

* * *

I walked to Naruto's house the next day, hoping that he would be home and at the same time hoping he wouldn't. I didn't have money for a taxi or a bus, so this is what I had for transportation: my feet. When I rang the doorbell the same woman from before opened the door and smiled at me.

"Are you looking for Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah…"

She ran off, closing the door in my face probably without meaning to. I stood impatiently, feeling like a bum in such a nice neighborhood. A woman walking her dog gave me a shrewd look before shoving her nose into the air and walking quickly off in a huff. I felt humiliated, wanting to crawl into a little ball and hide in a corner until the day I died for having stepped foot in this place. The feeling made me angry, I had never been ashamed about my roots before—mostly—so why did I feel the need to be so darned now?

Naruto opened the door a couple of minutes after the old lady had walked by, scolding his maid for not letting me in like she had last time and shooing her away. "There's nothing I can do about the way she dresses now that Jiraiya is home." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, like he was embarrassed by her in general.

It took me a moment to realize that he was dripping wet and in a towel that was slowly slipping off his slender hips. "Was this a bad time?" I adverted my eyes quickly.

"No, not at all." He then looked down at his own body and I watched color rush to his cheeks, "I suppose I should put some clothes on though, heh. Would you like to come in?"

I shook my head no, the picture of the old woman from before still running through my mind. How could I have let myself believe for even a second that I would be welcome here?

"It will only take a second…"

"No, I should go."

He grabbed my hand, no longer holding the towel together, the material slowly slipping apart. My eyes traveled down his body without my consent and I noticed curly blonde pubes peaking out of the top. "Sorry but I know it was a long walk, the least you could do would be to let me drive you home."

"Sure…" I couldn't breathe, my eyes riveted on that tan skin, still wet with water and oh so yummy.

"Then come in while I get dressed," he dragged me into his house, not giving me time to say yes or no as he led me to his room. "Wait right here," he pushed me gently onto his bed, smiling as he rushed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

I waited, like I was told, for him to get back out into his room. I tapped my knee, stomped my foot rapidly, looked around. His room was nice, with thick curtains that blocked the view of the outside world; a big bed _tastefully_ decorated with black blankets and—uh—orange pillows. The wood that the dresser, bed, computer desk, and TV stand consisted of mahogany that was stained a very rich black. The TV was freaking huge, surround sound speakers coated the room, and a cd player that I couldn't have afforded if I sold my soul to the devil completed the electrical collection...to some extent. On the desk was a whole bundle of wires, soldering guns, pliers, and who knows what else. It all looked very much like Naruto was tinkering with something electric and complicated.

I stood from the bed and looked at the built in cabinet of video games that took up an entire—and one of the longer—walls of Naruto's room, practically drooling as I noticed that he had almost every game ever invented for every type of game station there was. I couldn't stop myself when I snatched at Fable, holding it in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You like X-box?" I turned around suddenly, wishing I hadn't been caught red handed. "I can let you play…"

"Playing a game with only one person isn't very interesting." I set it back in its exact place, my fingers lingering over the shelf.

"Then pick a two player game, I don't care which."

I looked over the shelves, sticking with the ones that had to do with the original X-box consul because that was the one I knew the best. I recognized a game suddenly and pulled it off of the shelf with shaking hands. I'd had to sell my copy of this game years ago, just so I could afford to buy some groceries for my family. I hadn't played it in so long…

"Magic the Gathering tm (AN: that is supposed to be the little sign that shows it's not to be used lightly)? Nice choice, it's one of my favorites."

I nodded my head, having already noticed that Naruto had walked up behind me. I handed the case to him sheepishly, wondering why I had let him stand so close to me without freaking out like I normally do.

He took the case from me, touching my fingers unnecessarily, and he hooked up an X-box to his huge TV. He plopped the disk into the slot and handed me a controller.

"Do you know how to play this?"

I nodded my head again and waited for him to start it. We didn't use custom characters, rather ones that were already made for us and we went at it, battling for hours, neither of us really winning over the other.

Until I really started trying, that is.

I whooped Naruto's ass, using a Krovikan Vampire to kill and take over his Giant Spiders so they attacked him rather than protect him like they were supposed to. Naruto's character had already been low on life thanks to my Soul Feast draining four life from him every time I used it. His own spiders killed him before he could accumulate enough Mana to be able to use Unsummon and save himself.

Naruto sat back, his eyes wide with shock, and couldn't believe it. "How did you beat me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and placed the controller carefully on the ground. Naruto smiled at me, and I found myself gently smiling back.

* * *

I don't know how it happened. One minute Naruto and I were talking about video games and the next he's kissing me tenderly, gently, he was nervous about me saying no and didn't want to piss me off too badly if I turned out to not be 'that way'. When we were done he smiled at me, pulling away just enough to show me he wasn't pressuring me to go any farther.

"Sorry, you just…" he smiled dumbly at me, "Well you just looked so cute just then."

"Shut up," I snapped, slugging him in the arm hard enough to crack my knuckles.

He cried out in pain and attacked me, shoving me back onto the bed, and pinning me down rather easily. I snarled some unpleasant words at him but the blonde just laughed, grinding down onto me as I bucked up almost violently. I froze, feeling a rather hard stone pressing against my hip, Naruto smiling devilishly at me as if that should have been the most obvious reaction to the situation at hand.

"Wanna help me out with it?"

I gaped at him in utter shock incapable of believing that he really had just dared to ask me that.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't ever done anything with a guy before, right?" I wouldn't meet his eyes and he snickered cruelly, "It's okay, I don't mind you being a virgin…"

"I'm not," I snapped and shoved him roughly off of me, "I should go." When I stood up he didn't try to stop me.


End file.
